hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2016
22:51:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:52:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:20:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:20:45 !updatelogs 11:20:48 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 11:21:09 @Bittersweet Since yesterday; after we demoted a rollback who was inactive. 11:21:18 Who? HH? 11:21:43 nope 11:22:15 Then who? 11:22:32 Leboringjack 11:22:44 Oh. 11:23:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:23:33 Hi! 11:23:37 hi 11:23:44 The season maker still isn't up 11:23:48 any update? 11:23:51 yep... 11:23:52 no. 11:23:57 Hi Hype 11:24:06 o/ 11:24:27 !updatelogs 11:24:30 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 11:29:17 http://hypoworld.force-13.com/create.php (mad) 11:30:15 ? 11:30:22 Gtg 11:30:29 (bye) 11:30:31 (bye) 11:30:57 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 11:33:36 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 11:33:37 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 11:34:27 I'm gonna head off 11:34:27 (Bye) 11:34:44 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 11:36:41 !ignore Snow 11:36:42 Sassmaster15: Now ignoring Snow. 11:42:51 !tell Sassmaster15 I hate snow 11:42:51 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 11:43:02 * I hate wet snow 11:43:08 !tell HypotheticalHurricane I hate snow, as well. 11:43:08 Sassmaster15: I will tell HypotheticalHurricane your message the next time I see them. 11:43:19 :p 11:43:30 !tell Sassmaster15 I meant I hate wet snow 11:43:30 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 11:43:37 !tell Sassmaster15 :P 11:43:37 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 11:43:51 !tell HypotheticalHurricane Wet snow is even worse xD 11:43:52 Sassmaster15: I will tell HypotheticalHurricane your message the next time I see them. 11:44:06 Ikr :P 11:44:06 HypotheticalHurricane, Sassmaster15 told you: Wet snow is even worse xD 11:44:16 Yeah 11:44:20 I like when Aelita gets possessed by XANA.. 11:44:25 :P 11:44:32 !say !tell :P 11:44:32 !tell :P 11:44:33 Hypercane Bot: I will tell :P your message the next time I see them. 11:45:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:45:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:45:27 !say !tell Hypercane :P 11:45:27 !tell Hypercane :P 11:45:28 Hypercane Bot: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 11:45:38 No 11:45:38 Hypercane, Hypercane Bot told you: :P 11:45:38 no 11:45:42 /away 11:45:46 Darn.. 11:45:56 my awayville plan failed D: 11:45:56 !updatelogs 11:46:00 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 11:46:25 !say :P :D :P :P 11:46:26 :P :D :P :P 11:46:31 ..... 11:46:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:46:57 !say oops 11:46:58 oops 11:47:01 :P 11:47:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:47:07 HH is the :p Master 11:48:22 https://youtu.be/Uuzly_l-tYc?t=15m @ Sass 11:48:49 Okay; watching it now :p 11:49:00 Did you see it capture her? 11:49:01 :P 11:49:26 Yep xD 11:49:28 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 11:49:30 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 11:49:59 Sorry but Aelita but I would have just fallen to the digital sea and be virtualized forever then that.. 11:50:01 than * 11:52:01 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:03 Morning 11:52:04 :P 11:52:18 Hey Keranique 11:52:26 I have no school today, so I'm on .-. 11:52:33 Same here! :D 11:52:44 It just said our school district was closed today 11:52:49 Even though it's REALLY REALLY foggy out. 11:53:29 So I read my school's website, they had an incident where one of my schools teachers got arrested .-. 11:53:33 You know if you fall in the digital sea which is the sea below the sector you are virtualized forever. 11:53:38 @ Sass 11:54:01 brb making hash browns 11:54:10 Mine closed at 6 due to the fact that all of Eastern Ohio in under a Winter Storm Watch @Keranique Wait...what? @Hype Wow.. :( 11:55:05 I don't know why, but it didn't say what happened 11:55:10 It just said that our school was closed today .-. 11:55:14 Oh. 11:55:39 It's really foggy, I think we got around 2-3 inches of snow 11:55:49 We're supposed to get 1 inch of rain and I think we got ice 11:56:01 Wow. I think we got around 4 inches last night, and it keeps coming down. 11:56:10 * the snow, I mean 11:56:35 It stopped already, so 11:56:47 It was kind of a pointless closing :P 11:57:03 Apparently, we're not even through the worst of this storm yet xD 11:57:39 You're just getting lots of snow 11:57:44 Near Cleveland is a giant mix bubble :P 11:57:49 Yep :) 11:57:56 Wait, that was 5:10 :P 11:58:12 It's still coming down pretty hard... 11:58:37 Every school in the county for me is closed :P 11:58:53 Except for one district that has a 3 hour delay/closed 11:58:55 I can't tell ;( 11:59:08 It keeps switching between Closed and 3 hour delay 11:59:26 LOL :) 12:01:00 So, every school in the county is closed :P 12:01:09 Wow.. 12:01:20 My friend has normal school down in the city :P :D :) 12:01:40 That sucks.. :P 12:01:51 Meh, they barely got any snow 12:02:22 oh well.. 12:02:25 !updatelogs 12:02:29 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 12:02:58 I have to finish my science homework that I don't want to do ;( 12:03:25 LOL...what science are you taking (biology, chemistry, etc.)? 12:03:54 AP Science 12:04:03 It's just science squished into several units 12:04:03 :P 12:04:08 Oh, okay :p 12:04:16 I'm in Advanced Science though 12:04:19 And Advanced Math 12:04:23 :) 12:04:47 I'm in Honors Biology, Honors Geometry, AP US History, & AP Seminar :p 12:05:27 Lucky you 12:05:31 My school's much different :P 12:05:47 I can tell :p 12:05:56 Also, I don't even have a winter advisory anymore, what was the point of closing :p 12:06:26 Oh, well. Consider yourself lucky you got a closing (unlike your friend in the city) :) 12:07:11 I wonder if Nkech had school :P 12:07:17 He does :/ 12:07:28 I don't know why, that's just funny :P 12:07:38 It is xD 12:08:06 He uploaded a picture 17 hours ago 12:08:09 It's just snow :P 12:08:20 LOL :p 12:08:27 Why? :) 12:08:35 Don't know 12:08:38 But it's like 2-3 inches 12:08:39 He's lucky :P 12:09:54 Yep :) 12:09:56 (Brb) 12:11:37 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 12:11:39 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 12:15:11 Back 12:15:21 Welcome back 12:15:22 I made a lot of hash browns. 12:15:32 My plate was filled. 12:15:33 :P 12:15:35 Yum! :D 12:16:09 My room is so dirty ;( 12:16:13 My parents are going to be like 12:16:17 I usually though put garlic salt on mines. 12:16:34 'You too busy playin, What Did You Mean, when you should be playin, What Did You Clean, because nothing's clean in here.' 12:16:57 Never tried it that way... @Hype @Keranique I have a solution for your dilemma. 12:17:48 !updatelogs 12:17:50 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 12:18:00 You can clean your room right now? 12:18:06 Yeah....CLEAN. YOUR. ROOM. :) 12:18:07 jkjk 12:18:11 ;) 12:18:30 It's almost clean, just a couple little things of clothes on the floor, and that's all :P 12:18:56 Well, if it's that small, you can get it done in no time. 12:19:51 I know 12:19:56 :p 12:20:00 I'm just going to rest though, I'll clean it in an hour or so :P 12:20:14 :/ 12:20:14 I missed the premiere of Weirdmageddon 3 last night ;( 12:20:45 I killed chat ;( 12:20:52 No, it just happens. 12:20:56 Don't worry. 12:27:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:32:09 !hello Sass 12:32:09 Hello there, Sass 12:32:16 :P 12:33:20 !hello HH (hi) 12:33:20 Hello there, HH (hi) 12:33:40 !say !tell Sassmaster15 :P 12:33:41 !tell Sassmaster15 :P 12:33:41 Hypercane Bot: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 12:33:58 Lol XD 12:33:59 Sassmaster15, Hypercane Bot told you: :P 12:35:01 (boom) 12:35:41 !tell Force13 GET YOUR SEASON MAKER UP (mad) 12:35:41 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Force13 your message the next time I see them. 12:35:54 :P 12:36:04 http://hypoworld.force-13.com/create.php GAH! (angry) 12:37:54 !say !say I love you Keranique 12:37:54 !say I love you Keranique 12:37:54 I love you Keranique 12:38:01 Just testing :P 12:38:08 I really want the season maker to get up ;( 12:38:52 Don't we all? :) 12:43:15 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:20 Hi 12:43:22 Hi 12:43:22 AzureAzulCrash, Hypercane Bot told you: I like you 12:43:36 :p thanks HyBot 12:44:11 Lol 12:44:24 The reason I "spammed" yesterday was because something we all hate 12:44:32 Douglas? 12:44:35 HHSC not being up 12:44:41 Oh :p 12:44:49 I don't HATE doug 12:44:58 Okay 12:45:03 I don't think he meant harm 12:45:31 He was a nice guy to e 12:45:33 me 12:45:45 Well, i wasn't here for that, so I can only take your word for it. 12:46:03 He called me a trusted user in that "Azure for BCrat" thread 12:47:10 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:15 :P 12:47:18 Tell me, Azure: What would you do a bureaucrat? What, in your opinion, makes you think you would be a good bureaucrat? Just curious. 12:47:23 Hi Collin. 12:47:32 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 12:47:44 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 12:47:44 Hi 12:47:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 12:48:06 Hmm 12:48:12 Is the F13 thing up? 12:48:17 No (mad) 12:48:24 (anger) 12:48:31 Try (mad ) 12:48:32 (mad( 12:48:39 (mad) 12:48:48 :-P 12:48:50 Maybe make the trustedest APs (mod) 12:48:53 !updatelogs 12:48:55 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 12:48:59 (chatmod) * 12:49:11 Okay. Anything else? 12:49:17 But not everyonr 12:50:34 i would be a force to be reckoned with for Any under age users 12:50:42 Like Nkech? 12:50:45 :p 12:50:54 :p 12:50:55 no 12:51:00 he not ua 12:51:32 I'm a good data reviewer 12:52:08 I would kick/ban responsibly, same with blocks 12:53:02 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 12:53:20 Okay, good. 12:53:24 Anything else? 12:54:01 He dissipated, so 12:54:13 (bureaucrat) (admin) (junioradmin) (rollback) (chatmod) 12:54:20 (chatmod) 12:54:24 (bureaucrat) 12:54:24 (bot) 12:54:25 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:30 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:42 Wb. 12:54:53 Yes Collin, I would 12:54:59 :-P 12:55:01 Spam less :p 12:55:27 Because by then, HHSC will be up xD 12:55:30 Azure, I was told you were a very responsible and trusted administrator in 2015. What happened? 12:55:47 I forget xD 12:56:01 but I wish to regain that status 12:56:22 So I can TAKE OVER TEH WIKI :p 12:56:23 jk 12:56:30 :p 12:56:50 Hypercane do ypu want to see very maddddddddddddddd 12:56:54 :p 12:57:02 *you 12:57:10 I was copypasting 12:57:19 He meant to do that @Keranique 12:57:22 Douglas said the same thing 12:57:24 Oh :P 12:57:26 do ypu want to see very maddddddddddddddd 12:57:57 Whole thing o' text: 12:58:07 7:29 Hurricane news: do ypu want to see very maddddddddddddddd i`m about to contact wikia staff 7:30 12:58:14 - the 7:30 12:58:22 What day is it @Azure? 12:58:31 !updatelogs 12:58:34 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 35 lines to the page). 12:58:36 Yes 12:58:37 Wait 12:58:42 What? 12:58:45 September 29? 12:58:46 Is Cardozo allowed to be unblocke dor is it permanent? 12:58:49 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/HHW:Chat/logs/Doug_Argument 12:58:51 *unblocked 12:58:57 His block ends in 2019. 12:59:02 When he turns 13. 12:59:21 Which I look forward to, he was a pretty nice bud 12:59:36 This wiki does NOT revolve around Douglas, Douglas, Douglas 12:59:39 :P 13:00:12 When he joins chat on that day 13:00:13 LOL :) 13:00:17 imma be like 13:00:27 "HERE COMES THE SPCARDOZER!" 13:00:42 Hahaha xD 13:01:12 This wiki does NOT NOT revolve around Hurricanes, Hurricanes, Hurricanes 13:01:52 http://prnt.sc/8kgl20 lol :-P 13:02:05 Dong 13:02:06 ding 13:02:07 do ypu want to see very maddddddddddddddd 13:02:11 WTF? :p 13:02:20 What is it Colin? 13:02:25 That's what Douglas said :P 13:02:35 When douglas banned odile i think :-P 13:02:48 Nm 13:02:56 I have Hypercane and Nkech 13:03:04 Banned for banning thread he said that :-P 13:03:09 i'm calm 13:03:09 The latter of which isn't on :p 13:03:10 Oh really? 13:03:14 test me 13:03:17 I'm contacting the staff 13:03:18 NO WHY 13:03:21 :P 13:03:21 MO WHY 13:03:38 i`m about to send death threats to Hype and nearly to you 13:03:51 That was Douglas 13:04:04 NON PORQUOI 13:04:09 :p 13:04:32 ? 13:05:07 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:05:10 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:17 No why in frnch 13:05:41 Oh, okay :p 13:06:02 WAT 13:06:14 LOOK AT AUSTINS AVATAR XD 13:07:15 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:07:54 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:08:05 Ah, the days of Admin 13:08:07 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:39330 13:08:44 :p 13:08:52 Yes :p 13:09:12 hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 13:09:16 -EF5 13:09:17 :/ 13:09:23 Wow 13:09:51 ? 13:09:56 Nvm 13:10:04 Oh ok 13:10:13 !updatelogs 13:10:16 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 13:10:22 Azure has been here for a long time and he is a good trusted user like me and Puffle 13:10:27 -Doug 13:10:39 Wow, that's nice :p 13:10:49 Ik 13:11:02 C=" 13:11:06 -me 13:13:21 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:13:25 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:32 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:14:01 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:14:39 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:14:53 Wow 13:15:22 what if I was in the Dourgument? 13:15:50 I don't know. Whose side would you have taken? Or, would have pulled off an SM and stayed neutral? 13:15:59 :p 13:16:05 What if!? 13:16:21 *c sharp note, cartoony* 13:16:29 *fastforward* 13:17:39 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:49 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:24:53 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:57 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:25:15 !say chat is Dead 13:25:15 chat is Dead 13:25:50 Yep. 13:25:58 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 14:37:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:07 Hi SM Hi Hype 14:37:19 !updatelogs 14:37:20 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 14:37:28 !Logs 14:37:28 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 14:45:00 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.info/w/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:List_Of_Rollbackers 14:45:01 :P 14:45:13 @SM 14:45:22 Also Dartmaster helped me optimize the site. 14:45:33 He made "Suggestions" 14:45:50 Nice. 14:46:35 I also took away the bureaucrats (all their levels), ability to add checkuser to their account. 14:46:47 and removing from it too. 14:47:12 Alright. 14:48:06 They can still revoke their own bureaucrat status. 14:48:10 :P 14:48:54 :P 14:49:39 For Jr. Bureaucrats: Add groups: Senior Administrators, Administrators, Junior Administrators, Code Editors, Rollbackers, Forum Administrators, Comment Administrators, Bots, Autopatrolled Users and Force Preview Remove groups: Senior Administrators, Administrators, Junior Administrators, Code Editors, Rollbackers, Forum Administrators, Comment Administrators, Bots, Autopatrolled Users and Force Preview Remove group from own account: Junior Bureaucrats 14:49:42 @ SM 14:51:05 Okay. 14:51:20 What did you think of it? 14:51:29 I like it. 14:51:54 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 14:51:56 Back 14:52:08 Wb. 14:52:11 It signed me out of my account for some reason and refused to log in 14:52:12 :P 14:52:25 Wikia maintenance. 14:52:29 That happened to me! I couldn't get in at all! 14:52:31 :p 14:52:50 How long did it last for? 14:52:51 Same here. @ Sass 14:52:53 Like half an hour-hour? 14:53:02 Yeah about that. 14:53:04 I thought I was the only one! @Sass, hype 14:53:05 It last about 20 minutes (for me) 14:53:13 ^ 14:53:14 LOL, Ikr @Keranique/Hype 14:53:17 :) 14:53:44 Well it most likely affected everyone on Wikia. 14:54:04 or at least almost everyone.. 14:54:13 *cough* Wikia Staff *cough cough* 14:54:20 (facepalm) 14:55:11 (argh) 14:55:26 We are wikia savages :P 14:56:33 Lol 14:56:37 :) 14:57:23 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 14:57:23 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 14:58:01 "Cannot be blocked (unblockable)" I love this permission on my site. 14:58:04 I'm going to make such a crazy hurricane track :P 14:58:23 V1c is now a director there btw 14:58:24 @ SM 14:59:34 Alright.. 15:00:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:00:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:01:52 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:18 Hi Bumblebee 15:02:19 Hey Bumblebee 15:02:21 Hey guys 15:03:42 Hi. 15:03:54 Hi. 15:04:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:06:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:02 Wb 15:12:04 :P 15:12:05 @SM 15:12:24 :P 15:13:12 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.info/w/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Requests_For_User_Rights#Archives 15:13:26 I remember this when Bob requested Sr. Admin rights 15:13:27 :P 15:14:03 :P 15:14:04 Back 15:14:07 Wb. 15:14:17 Wb 15:14:20 I made an extremely crazy hurricane :P 15:14:30 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.info/w/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Requests_For_User_Rights/Bobnekaro 15:14:43 SM what do you think of the "Request Granted" template? 15:14:49 and its counterpart? 15:15:08 Its counterpart would be red. 15:15:12 I like it! 15:15:14 and say "Request Denied" 15:15:15 @Keranique Can I see this "crazy hurricane?" 15:15:16 :p 15:18:41 !updatelogs 15:18:43 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 15:19:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:20:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:23:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:23:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:03 Yay! Old theme! 15:24:18 :p 15:25:59 Sure 15:28:14 I want to upload it 15:28:16 ;( 15:28:44 Oh 15:29:03 Can you screenshot it? 15:29:10 If you can I can upload it for you. 15:29:16 How do you do that? :P 15:29:24 nvm 15:29:28 :P 15:30:09 Any other place I can upload it? 15:30:12 ;( 15:30:25 Idk 15:31:59 Hmm should I rename my site.. hypotheticalweather.info/w/ or no? 15:32:06 Or leave it as it is? 15:32:11 I don't know 15:32:16 I'll try uploading it on Google 15:32:19 Okay 15:33:02 SM should I move it or leave it where it is? 15:34:18 Idk. 15:34:33 I'm moving it. 15:34:34 brb 15:37:21 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:23 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 15:37:26 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:51 Hey Darren. 15:37:55 Hi Darren 15:37:56 Hey Darren 15:38:05 Hi! (Wave) 15:38:23 The hosting support people are transferring the site as we speak. 15:38:26 my mediawiki site. 15:38:55 So now it will be.. hypotheticalweather.info/w/ 15:42:25 !updatelogs 15:42:28 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 15:42:30 I tried uploading it on Google 15:42:31 ;( 15:43:37 RIP chat 15:45:16 Nope they said it wasn't possible.. 15:45:19 Ugh 15:45:46 I can't upload any google images ;( 15:47:10 Bblk 15:47:12 Bbl * 15:47:14 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:47:19 you can do (bbl ) 15:47:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:47:23 (bbl) (bk) 15:47:35 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 15:47:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:54 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:50:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:51:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:03 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:22 Hi Odile. 15:57:43 Hi Odile (wave) 16:02:42 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 0 lines to the page). 16:02:46 :/ 16:04:34 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 16:19:46 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 16:20:32 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:50 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:52 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 16:20:53 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:58 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:42 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 16:26:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:27:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:48 Did chat die or am I just lagging? 16:49:52 Oh, nope, chat died 16:53:45 Yep. 16:54:02 ^ 16:55:25 So I'm doing Hurricane Elizabeth 16:55:31 Crazy hurricane 16:55:54 All the places affected are here: Bahamas, East Coast, Southeast, Gulf Coast, Mexico, Cuba, Greater Antilles, Lesser Antilles, Newfoundland, Canada 16:56:11 And that's in order 16:58:15 Wow 16:58:44 It's also the only storm to make an infinity sign in the track :P 16:58:54 Lol :p 16:59:31 !updatelogs 16:59:33 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 17:03:33 Chat died again ;( 17:07:03 Sass 17:07:10 Look at the hurricane I did :P 17:08:39 Lol! I like it! :P 2016 02 16